The present invention relates to massage devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a massage device for the head or scalp, and having flexible, metallic prongs or fingers, the prongs being readily bendable or repositionable.
Massage devices for the head and scalp are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,111,427 to Archibald relates to a massage appliance having a roller body, handle, and a plurality of protrusions on the roller. Each protrusion has itself a plurality of protrusions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,659 to Chester teaches a scalp massager having the form of a helmet. Inside the helmet are massaging elements having short, resilient projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,739 to Rankin teaches an apparatus for massaging scalp using rotating brushes. The brushes are applied to the scalp using a headphone-like support member, and electrical power is supplied to cause the rotation of the rotating brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 405,537 to Taylor et al. teaches a vibrating body massager. The massager is attachable to the head of a user, and projecting portions contact the face of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,141 to Rabin et al. teaches a scalp massager having a helmet-like shape.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,520 to Wolf teaches a therapeutic appliance for stress relief. The appliance is in the form a helmet with an electrically-operated vibration element.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,553 to Wu teaches a vibrating massaging mask. The mask is attachable to the head of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,932 to Ramseyer teaches a massaging head and face mask. The mask completely covers the head and most of the face, except for the eyes and nose.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a massage device for the head or scalp having flexible, metallic prongs or fingers.
These and other objects according to the present invention are accomplished by provision of a massage device for the head or scalp, and having flexible, metallic prongs or fingers.
More specifically, the massage device according to the present invention includes a handle, and a plurality of flexible, elongated members protruding from the handle. Each of the plurality of flexible, elongated members are bendable in the preferred embodiment.
In one embodiment, the handle includes a hollow body, end caps, and a solid insert member. The plurality of flexible, elongated members are attached to the handle by compression fitting between the end caps and the insert member.
In another embodiment, the handle includes a hollow body, end caps, and a solid resilient filler material. The plurality of flexible, elongated members are attached to the handle by the solid resilient filler material, which may be solidified around the plurality of flexible, elongated members.
In a further embodiment, the plurality of flexible, elongated members are made of nitinol material, which is a shape memory alloy. This permits the user to restore the plurality of flexible, elongated members to their original shape by heating of the nitinol wires. This is used, for example, when the plurality of flexible, elongated members have been deformed from their original condition, and the user wishes to restore them to that condition.
In another further embodiment, each of the plurality of flexible, elongated members has a portion which is bendable and the bending thereof is electrically controllable. The bending may be accomplished by use of a plurality of strips composed of electro-responsive material. Such materials can change in length, for example, under application of electrical current or by heating thereof using electrical current.